Closer
by Solitary12
Summary: Alternate Story - The Merindars have joined together to take over Remalna. Meliara and Vidanric are forced to wage a hurried war to protect the country. M/V.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first story that will be more than a oneshot - I'm planning on it being around ten chapters, if you all want me to continue that is :P.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sherwood Smith is the uber owner. **

The lingering threat of rebellion and further war had been plaguing Remalna since Galdran's reign had been ended. Though I'd been given the task of ruling, I had been painfully aware of the possibility of a recurrence of a Merindar threat. However, when the time came to act against the Marquise and her co-conspirators, I had a new obstacle to solve. Meliara, my Meliara, had shown up during my journey. I did not know where her allegiances stood, for how would she know where to travel. And, the more pressing matter, why was she? Either to help me (which I wished for wholeheartedly), or to help them. To gain the power she had unexpectedly lost during the Tlanth rebellion. I could not in all honesty believe the latter as it went against all I knew about her – it went against her character.

Imagine my relief when I was happily proven right. After alerting her to my specific plans, we branched off**.** I, to end the Marquises' venture; Mel, to stop the shipments of kinthus. Though Meliara completed her task efficiently, I did not. We arrived too late to intercept the Marquise, and so we regrouped. News arrived that the Marquise and Flauvic (how had I overlooked him) had joined together to seize the throne. They were headed to Athanarel, mercenaries in tow. I quickly ordered the evacuation of the residence and, if needed, the outer city to ensure the safety of all. With Meliara's arrival, I knew it was dire to get her to safety. However, always one to vocalize her opinions, Meliara would not acquiesce to my wishes.

And so, here we were, conversing together with several wing commanders on the next course of action. Realizing I had drifted, I concentrated my gaze and attention once again on Caerd, who glanced at me questioningly.

Silence met my admittedly blank stare. I looked to the others, hoping for a save, so to speak.

"What were you..." I was stopped mid sentence when I was whacked on the arm. Shocked, and sitting amidst gales of laughter, I turned to stare open mouthed at Mel.

"Exactly what was that for?" I must admit I was verging on laughter, and iridescent happiness – finally Mel seemed comfortable around me.

"Daydreaming doesn't become you", Mel said, smiling sweetly. Little minx.

I smiled sarcastically back at her.

"It suits me well. It also suit you very well."

She blushed, sent me a little glare, and turned back to the laughing soldiers sitting next to us.

Clearing my throat, I returned to the business at hand.

"Caerd, what is the status of the northern groups?"

He smirked at me before answering, "Not satisfactory. They're under attack from Merindar mercenaries from across the border. We must send more supplies, more soldiers. Unfortunately, our previous reinforcements never reached their destination. "

My skin prickled with warning. "They never reached the northern commanders? The border must be held."

"Indeed. How do you intend to proceed?" He asked.

I glanced at Mel, who had been suspiciously quiet since the conversation returned to the war. Knowing she would resist, I spoke anyways.

"I will take several ridings with me to aid the soldiers in the north. Ales," the man next to Mel straightened, "you will join me with your group."

The two men rose to leave, but I stopped them by raising my hand.

"Caerd, wait a moment. You will stay and escort the Countess to her home in Tlanth where she will be met by her brother and Lady Nimiar. Since Athanarel has been deserted, it is the safest place for her to be."

I could feel Mel's shock and absolute anger without looking at her. Caerd nodded and the two men quietly left the tent. I took a deep breath, and turned to face the wrath of a rather stubborn Countess.

She was still staring me down, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I stood and walked to the nearby table, intending to review maps for the next journey. I heard her stand up and walk behind me. Bracing myself, I turned to face her.

SLAP!

"How dare you?" She spoke through thin lips. Oh yes, she was furious. Rubbing my cheek, I looked down at her infuriated expression.

"I am ensuring your safety."

She stepped closer to me, and I caught the scent she used in her hair. Momentarily stunned, I made the mistake of gazing once more.

Mel, further angered by my seeming complacence, turned and walked to the table to gather her cloak. She picked it up, fastened it, and stated, "You have no right to order me about. I won't sit around in Tlanth knowing I could be of use here. I will join the ridings heading north."

She made to leave the tent, but I was quicker than that. I quickly moved and grasped her arm, successfully holding her in place. I sighed, knowing she would want to go north. I knew I seemed arrogant in ordering her to return home – I just wanted her to be safe.

She whirled around to face me, but stopped abruptly when she realized how close we were. I slowly released my grip on her arm, but she didn't move back. I locked eyes with her, and she blushed, but didn't look away. I had waited a year to tell her of my feelings, and now that we had become more than acquaintances, I could not stop myself from revealing myself as her Unknown. I slowly lifted my hand to her cheek, our eyes still locked, and brushed my thumb across her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, her anger seemingly forgotten. Her hand lifted to cover mine, and a brief shudder went through me. I leant closer to her, her lips a breath from mine...

"My Lord?" A voice inquired from outside the tent.

****

Reviews are my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've posted the first two chapters rather quickly, but the rest most likely won't be as fast. But before I really finalize this - should I continue? Yes or no?**

**Disclaimer: I only wish these characters were mine. As it is, only the plot variations belong to myself. **

* * *

We broke apart quickly. Mel looked slightly stunned; I was full of irritation. I turned to face the guard who had interrupted us.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked quickly.

"A letter has arrived from the riding observing Remalna-City."

Inwardly, I sighed out of frustration. "Thank you."

Meliara walked slowly to the tent flap, but glanced back – was that a wistful look? – before exiting.

--

Organizing the journey north monopolized most of the next morning. I was buried beneath piles of papers, but couldn't seem to concentrate. _I nearly kissed her. _I groaned and let my head drop to the stack of sheets piled before me. _Life! She would have let me._ That thought itself gave me hope that I had previously convinced myself was foolish to believe in.I lifted my head from the papers, truly smiling for the first time in days. Regaining energy, I enthusiastically continued my reading.

--

By the time we had left the encampment, morning had swiftly become dusk. Traveling with such a large entourage, through unknown territory, was unwise in the best of situations. I knew I caused a quiet outcry when giving the order to leave a candle ago. _No matter, speed is of the essence, not comfort_.

The darkness had truly begun to fall when the first touches of rain fell. I subconsciously tightened my cloak, thanking whichever mage had the brilliance to produce a water repellent fabric. Our horses splashed through the muddy paths beneath, spraying many with unsavoury water. I distinctly wished the mud had the wisdom to shy from Mel – I did not want to face any increased irritation from the woman. In spite of our _moment_, she had steadfastly avoided my presence since. Even now, she rode behind me instead of by my side.

_Well, I see I'm back to being loathed. _I outwardly grimaced. Wiping an errant drop of water from my face, I quickly observed the surrounding warriors. Grim faced, edging in their seats, dripping wet –yes, I was not a popular man tonight.

"We go no further tonight. Make camp and rest, there is much travel ahead of us."

If they were not so disciplined, they may have cheered. I smiled and looked down, trying to hide my amusement from the crowd.

Stepping from my horse, I led the animal to the grass on the roadside. I watched tiredly as the animal chewed the sopping mess, wishing for peace that seemed to forever elude the country. I stroked the horse's mane, and leaned against the being. My energy was quickly fading. Thankfully, the men and women had been so desperate for shelter, the camp was nearing completion. I marvelled at their determination. The way I felt at the moment, I would much rather sink to the ground and sleep in the muddy ferns.

I felt a hand touch my cloak, feeling the fabric between fingers. I turned my head and looked with some surprise at Meliara.

"Water resistant cloaks. You should thank the mage who discovered that trick."

Uncontrollable laughter littered my mind – _perhaps I am more exhausted than I thought_. Realizing I had failed to answer, I looked up and met her questioning eyes.

"It was my saviour tonight, there is no doubt."

She smiled, rather tentatively it seemed, before she spoke once again.

"Flauvic will not stay long with his mother. He is hungry for power, and will not share it. Shouldn't we move directly against the residence?"

"I cannot risk further infiltration by these men. They would only aid the Merindar numbers, which I am counting on being diminished." I spoke quickly, and rather impatiently. I waved my hand briefly, negating any negative implication.

"Forgive me; I am not myself at the moment."

Her hand rested on my arm, flooding my skin with warmth. I yearned to grasp her hand, but did not want to resurface any previous anger. I still was not positive about her feelings, her reaction. I never got the chance to act upon my impulse, because with a lingering look, she disappeared to her newly constructed tent.

For the second time in as many days, I stood alone, left dawdling stupidly by the same woman. _She is going to be the end of me_. I shook the water from my hair and walked off to my tent, confusion inhabiting every aspect of my being.

* * *

**Reviews are like water - they replenish my parched mind. Click Click?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew, I finally managed to write this chapter. I'm not quite sure about it, but I hope it's fine. Things will definitely be picking up in the greater plot picture soon. Just in case you were tiring of reading about them riding around :P. **

**Reviews help me write faster :D Remember to click the button. 130 hits, and 6 reviews? Come on guys.  
**

**  
Disclaimer: I'm an unemployed student fresh out of high school. Do you honestly think I own these characters? I didn't think so. **

* * *

The assembly was on the road at daybreak. I was anxious to reach the army and assess the situation, but a full day's ride lay ahead in order for that to happen.

I blinked furiously, shielding my eyes from the dazzling sunlight that littered the landscape. The rain from the previous night had all but disappeared, in its place a beautiful day. Our ride had begun at dawn, just after Nessaren and her three ridings arrived to bolster our cause. I was very grateful that her duties monitoring Athanarel had been relieved, for her experience was very much appreciated.

I was suddenly jostled by a rift in the road, relieving my serious train of thought. I nodded and smirked at Caerd, who rode dutifully at my side, who sent me a questioning look.

"My Lord, a rider approaches", he finally spoke.

_Aye, I am beginning to curse these letters_. I nodded quickly, and turned to Meliara, who rode on my left side. She had surprised me earlier when she had situated herself – I had been prepared for lingering anger and an uncomfortable silence. Instead, I was relieved to find the Countess quiet and reserved, with no hint of her previous anger. _How very unlike her_, I had mused. But I was grateful, merely for the time to plan the next events.

"Report", I said smoothly as the rider stopped beside me.

"News of more wagons, my lord, at least ten en route to the Tlanth hills."

Meliara's attention was decidedly captured. I was frustrated. _My resources are growing thin_. I honestly didn't know how to approach this.

"Caerd? Can a riding be spared?" I asked, almost pleading for an answer of yes.

Caerd frowned and shook his head. "No, but is there a choice?"

I breathed deeply, about to spout my newest plan of action, when a slightly frantic voice interrupted me.

"You have to send someone!" Mel had turned to me, and the complacency I had thought to have seen had evaporated completely. _Anger! Something familiar_. My stoic face lifted for a moment to show a small smile.

"Of course we will. I just don't know who." I grimaced outwardly, knowing what her next words would be.

"I will go. I grew up in those hills."

I turned back to her, anxiety flooding my senses.

"We cannot risk sending someone of your stature into needless peril again. It would be a direct opportunity to strike against us." I told her, knowing my outward calm must be infuriating her.

She straightened, eyes fiery, lips thin in anger.

"My _stature_ means nothing. The Hill Folk are vulnerable, they have to be protected!"

I felt my blank facade fall, and my anxiety and frustration emerged.

"Your stature means everything", I all but growled, "When will you stop risking yourself so needlessly!"

She stared at me, somewhat surprised, but answered nonetheless.

"A full riding behind me...I don't believe even _I_ could be in danger."

I just looked at her, knowing I would never win this battle. She would not stay on course when the Hill Folk were being threatened. My only option was to send her to Tlanth with plenty of warriors. _She will have her brothers support if needed_, I reassured myself. However, I still could not shake the feeling that this was all a terrible mistake.

"Inform the riding's commander of the change of course. Advise him to be extremely cautious of any sort of trap. I do not like this change in the Merindar's plan. They had seemed to have relinquished the idea of payment with colourwoods. Be extremely wary." I spoke quickly to Caerd, who nodded in affirmation before turning his horse and riding back in the entourage.

Turning to the messenger, I said "Inform Count Branaric of Tlanth of the news, as well as the arrival of his sister to the territory. Tell him to have any militia prepared. Go quickly."

Meliara turned after the discussion was done, pretending (as I watched somewhat amusedly) to be very busy with her horse's bridle. I glanced around, noting that we were for once isolated, riding at the front with wagons behind us. I guided my horse closer to her, forcing her to listen to me.

"Be careful. Trust no one but the riding commander. Spies are always amongst us, especially in these strained circumstances."

She listened, but stubbornly added, "I'm well aware of the existence of spies."

I smiled at her, remembering her trusted link to the underworld of the political realm – Azmus.

We both turned as Caerd rode back into our presence.

"They are prepared to leave at any time. My Lady, it is your decision. I must arrange the supplies. When you are ready, I will be near the end of the group." With that, he rode swiftly down the road once again.

I was gripped with dread. Faced with the reality of her departure, fear overwhelmed me. I reached forward and gripped her hand tightly. _Her hands are so small_, I thought idly. She turned and stared intently into my face. She seemed to understand my trepidation, because she gripped my hand in return. _What is happening here – isn't she supposed to hate me?_ I was so overly confused by her actions of the past few days. She seemed to welcome my presence, and most astonishingly, my more – _intimate_ – attention. _Life! I love you. Is it possible you may...?_

We waited quietly, hands joined firmly between us. I told myself that she was being a friend, that is was impossible for her to actually love me in return. Though we had become somewhat friends during the final weeks at court, this new openness was completely unexpected and unwarranted.

I was pulled from my reverie by Meliara's voice.

"Will you do something for me?" I wondered if she felt the same wariness about her next vocation.

"Anything you ask".

Her face, for once, was impassive. She looked down, seeming to be unsure about something. I tightened my grip on her hand, and she looked into my face once more.

I had barely begun to wonder about her hesitation before I felt soft lips on my own.

An ardent shudder ran through me, ripping me from my shocked state. I kissed her back, softly, absolutely staggered by what she had done.

She pulled away, and smiled softly.

"Be my good luck charm?" she smirked impishly.

I inwardly groaned. Before she could act, I threaded my hands through her hair, and kissed her fiercely and deeply. At that moment I couldn't care less about our surroundings, or that she may think me presumptuous and slap me at any moment.

Her arms closed around my neck and pulled me closer as she kissed me back.

For the first time in a year, I felt alive.

And damn did it feel good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I figured I should update...but I'll have you know that at this moment, I have been awake for 19 hours and I may be delirious. So I hope everything below makes sense :P. **

**Note: I played around with POV near the end, but just a little bit - hardly worth mentioning. But I am just in case. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all. **

* * *

The seemingly endless journey northward had finally drawn to a close by the next day. I had grudgingly left Meliara the day before. Though my deepest wish had miraculously come true in affirmation of her feelings, I felt extremely apprehensive about the task ahead of her.

The first sight that met my eyes as I emerged at the top of the hill was scattered tents in the small valley below. I raised my hand and gestured to the men following to ride on ahead. I was wary of the situation, expecting an attack from any direction. Possibly paranoia, but when dealing with Merindar treachery, one should be prepared for anything.

I rode swiftly down the steep incline, kicking up dust in my trail. Caerd rode dutifully beside me, observing the landscape attentively. Slowing, we reached the main grouping of the Remalnan army.

_Where is everyone_? I took in the settled ground in the camp, the tent flaps waving carelessly in the breeze, and a chill settled deep within me. My stomach plummeted when, as we rounded the first tent, an arm emerged. Breathing deeply, I looked at the lifeless body which lay defeated on the ground in front of me. _A ploy..._

I slowly raised my head to listen to the breathy report given to both myself and Caerd.

"There are no survivors. The camp is abandoned. From what we can tell, it has been so for nigh two weeks", the man nervously swatted a fly from his face. "How shall we proceed?"

"Move the ridings back to the top of the hill. Set up a safe perimeter and make camp. Be very watchful of the surrounding woods". Nodding, Caerd followed the soldier without a word.

I landed heavily on my feet, feeling suddenly helpless. Treachery indeed. My head bowed with the weight of it. Spies are always amongst us, I had told Meliara. _I should heed my own advice_. Fear encased me and rendered me stunned. _It was so simple. Plant a spy, give a false report for reinforcements...but to what end? _

My head fell into my hands as I realized what had been done so effectively. In giving the false report, my attentions were focused on the northern invasion. Remalna-city was most definitely overrun by now. _Dividing attention and strength..._I snapped to awareness, dread curling in my mind. _Mel – the supposed kinthus in Tlanth. Life!_

_What better way to weaken our cause_, I thought despairingly as I leapt onto my horse. Meliara was a heroin to the country. Eliminating her would serve as a demoralizing blow to the people – would allow for an easier acceptance of the Merindar rule. _Only if I fail_, I thought grimly.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I sped up the hill and clamoured to a halt next to a ring of my commanders.

"We must return quickly. Nothing will be accomplished by dallying here. We leave now!"

I knew I was being harsh, but I was not thinking as a rational man. Terror overwhelmed me as I wondered what situation Mel found herself in. I blamed myself for being so foolhardy. _Be safe, please be __safe – I will not forgive myself if..._ I shook my head and let my blank face fall. My only hope in the meantime was to wait for any word from Meliara.

"Ride!"

All that remained of our useless journey was a wall of rising dust trailing in our wake.

--

Messengers flew from tent to tent, dust swirling from the impact of their steps. Heavy rain still fell from the dark sky, the force of it churning the generally impenetrable dirt floor into a foul path. The continuous bustle in the encampment had not abated.

An exhausted horse slid to a halt before a plumed white tent in the center of the camp. The burden it carried sunk wearily into the rain-soaked ground, cloak and boots drenched and sullied beyond repair. The man wearily pressed the hair from his forehead and resumed his course towards the tent. The letter he carried, carefully folded in the pouch at his side, increased the urgency of the messenger. He pushed through the guards and made his way into the pavilion.

An air of impatience and unrest met him upon his entrance. He stepped through the clusters of soldiers until he reached the stately man who stood to the right of the crowd. With no hesitation, the messenger handed the sealed letter to the acting ruler of Remalna, Vidanric Renselaeus.

"How long?"

The messenger sighed deeply, "Five days, no contact since the first report."

**Danric POV**

I dragged a weary hand across my eyes and nodded my thanks. The messenger hastily bowed and retreated from the tent. I stared at the letter held tightly in my hands, dreading its words but simultaneously knowing what they were already. Mel and her riding were missing, and I had no way to find them. We'd been in Tlanth for several days, with little progress. The dread mounting within me was becoming unbearable. My hand tightened and crushed the letter within it. The noise itself wrenched my attention from my inner struggle. I looked around the dim tent at the severe, exhausted faces surrounding me.

"That's everything for the evening. Rest, tomorrow we leave." _Where is yet to be decided_.

The men looked at me, surprised, but nodded nonetheless and silently filed out of the pavilion. As the cloth fluttered shut, I collapsed to my knees. Breathing deeply, I stared forwards into the red coals of the stunted fire.

_Where was she. How could I have let this happen. _

"I'm a fool."

* * *

**Review? Perrrdy please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Well, that was the worst case of writer's block I've ever encountered. This one took a long time to get started. I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this. If I did, I would have made it a continuing series (come on Sherwood). Nah, it's all Ms. Smith's. **

* * *

_Screams filled the night air, dark smoke flowed throughout the area, clouding the senses and disrupting his vision. His eyes roamed the area, attempting to focus as a man collided with him. He stumbled but righted himself and the man before they fell. His eyes were wide. He loosened his grip and allowed the man to escape into the surrounding forest. He turned, confused, wondering where he was, who these people were. Through the severe chaos he saw a body lying on the ground, a body with matted auburn hair streamed around it. All the air escaped him as he comprehended who lay before him, still as death. Mel. _

I sat up straight, breathing harshly in the silence of the tent. Light streamed through the upper partitions and fell on my face, temporarily blinding me. Running a hand wearily over my face, I turned and rose from the makeshift bed. My arm flung out to the wall as my footing was slightly lost.

_What I wouldnt give for decent rest_.

As I pulled a black tunic over my head, a hand appeared from the tent flap, followed by soldier.

"My Lord, we have assembled and are able to leave as soon as you are ready."

"A moment, please," I spoke softly.

"Sir?"

_Unbelievable._

_--_

Bran's letter told of movement in the northern woods of Tlanth, disturbingly near his home. He knew to wait until I arrived – his militia was miniscule compared to the numbers journeying at my side.

I knew in my gut that Mel was nearby. What I wasn't so positive of was where exactly. I therefore decided quickly the morning after I received Bran's message that we would divide forces and search the nearer woods. This guessing game was trying my patience severely. I once again reminded myself to be as patient as possible.

I glanced to the grim faces of the soldiers that followed obediently behind me. I signalled them to slow and halt. I knew I needed to regroup and strategize. There was no time for Mel's search. Flauvic and his mother were waiting comfortably in Athanarel. The more time that passed hurt the chances that their regime would end quickly.

We were currently standing in the woods, surrounded by thick groupings of colour wood trees. I felt suddenly very aware of my breathing – twigs broke in the nearby bushes, birds fled from the thick canopies above us. Silence descended on our group. My horse danced nervously, hooves clattering on the on the forest floor. I remained unmoving, a solitary statue, listening intently.

From the darkness in front of me, they appeared. Though I had never seen the Hill Folk firsthand, I had a basic understanding of their appearance. As soon as I laid eyes on them, however, that 'understanding' was drastically altered.

They locked eyes with me and slowly wandered into the darkness of the woods. My heels kicked back and my horse trotted forward. I gestured for my companions to stay where they were.

_What if they saw her? They must know what happens in these woods._

My breath hitched in my chest.

_They know where she is_.

My heart grew and impatience overcame me. I urged my horse faster. We were moving through the tangled woods for a short time, when I suddenly found myself in a clearing. _What is this?_

Smoke billowed from the remains of a cabin. The ground was churned and littered with various objects. The remains of fire pit lay in front of me.

Fragments of memory assailed me – smoke filled air, a sense of great confusion, and a still body laying face down on the ground.

_The dream...this is the place. She was here._

I straightened my posture and steeled myself. Impatience, debilitating worry, and confusion had rendered me vaguely useless in this situation. No, what Mel needed was the commander, not the man who loved her.

I turned swiftly, resolute and determined to find her today.

My teeth ground with menace. Her captors would live to rue their actions. I would make sure of it.

After moving forward from the destruction of the forest glade, we quickly found ourselves on Mel's direct trail. Her captors were very hasty in their departure and had left much evidence of their movements. _They must have known we were coming, to leave that evidence._

We had been travelling for several time changes when we heard the voices. I ordered the company to halt. Laughter rang from the distance. I could vaguely see ashes flying from an open fire.

I dismounted and crept forward steadily, hand on my sword. Hidden in the darkness, I could view them all clearly. Two fires were burning brightly in the dark, surrounded by what I approximated to be ten men. Behind them, sitting awkwardly against a tree was Meliara. I fought the overwhelming desire to rush into the open and steal her away, to finally hold her in my arms. _Not now, not now._

Moving alongside the edge of the camp, I surveyed the men in front of me. Minor weapons, most remaining on the nearby horses. _Good. This will be over soon._ I stopped nearer to Mel, hidden amongst the bushes. Her face was grim but set in anger and fierce determination. Her arms were bound behind her, but it didn't appear that she was injured. Light flickered across her face and I saw then with fury that the right side of her face was heavily bruised.

_This ends now. _

I retreated and returned to my companions. They had dismounted and stood waiting for me to return.

I moved close to the huddled group and spoke clearly, attempting to hide my anger.

"We've found them. Ten men with weapons generally out of reach." I whispered in the still night, "half of you go around opposite and be prepared at my signal to attack."

They nodded and moved softly through the undergrowth.

"End this quickly, disarm them – I don't care what you do to them, but keep one for questioning." I knew they were surprised – I wasn't known for violence – but I found I didn't care.

"My Lord? What of the Countess?"

"Taken care of."

They moved forward and prepared themselves for my signal. _It's almost over Mel._ I returned to my former viewing position and looked to the soldiers lining the tree line. I gestured forward and they leapt into action.

I was solely focused on reaching Mel, but I heard the clanging of swords to my left, the shouting. I emerged behind her, careful to avoid the attention, however brief, of her captors. I knelt behind her and saw her visibly stiffen. My hands drew a dagger and her bonds were quickly cut. Her head turned in surprise at her sudden freedom. My hands gripped her waist and pulled her up beside me.

"What...how did you find me?" Her eyes were wide and relief was evident in them.

I didn't respond, but held her tightly to my side as we vanished into the woods. Her left arm wound itself around my waist and I felt a shudder run over my body. My head turned and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Her exhaustion was showing as we ambled through the forest. I found myself supporting her weight to the point where I paused and lifted her into my arms.

"My legs aren't broken, Vidanric."

I stumbled when she said my name.

"Your legs aren't broken, but is your mind?" I asked her, taken aback by something so simple.

Her blush was noticeable through the dirt and bruises marring her face.

"It _is_ your name. Would you rather I refer to you as Marquis? Or Shevraeth, just for old times? Ah, how about Your _Highness_..."

I silenced her busy mouth with a hard kiss. _I missed you._ Her mouth opened to mine and I tightened my hold on her. I was forced to pull away quickly as we were hardly safe. I kissed her forehead and continued to move to the horses. My companions emerged from the camp with several members of Mel's captors in tow.

Before we reached them, I whispered down to Mel.

"Well I _do_ enjoy being called Your Highness..."

She sighed and thunked her head on my shoulder. I smiled, for the first time in days. _She's safe. We're safe._

"My Lord, we have taken as many prisoners as possible. There were no losses to our company." I looked in surprise.

The soldier smiled, "It was all in the numbers."

"Good work, we will rest quickly and head to Lord Branaric's castle soon."

They nodded and began to relax, though the prisoners were being heavily guarded. I moved a small distance away from the group before setting Mel down against the base of a tree. I left quickly to retrieve my belongings from my horse before returning to sit in front of the Countess.

She shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet my eyes.

"Meliara." I spoke softly to her. _Look at me, love_.

Her face lifted and I smiled gently. My hand reached out to hesitantly touch her face. She grimaced and I hastily apologized for touching her injured side. The bruise was dark and covered her eye and cheekbone.

My hand remained, holding her face gently.

"Tell me which one did it and I will gladly repay them."

"I would do it myself, but why waste my own precious time on them?" She smiled.

I sighed dramatically. "Indeed."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, the exhaustion of the past days falling heavily on both of us. I slid next to her and leaned my head against the bark of the tree. I sensed Mel rearranging herself, but my eyes flew open as I heard her gasp in pain.

She was holding her right wrist very still. _Probably hoping I didn't hear her._

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured," I asked, not able to disguise the frustration in my voice.

"It isn't important, my wrist is just a little sore."

I lifted her arm and felt her wrist tenderly. She hissed in pain and I looked up to see her gritting her teeth. I brushed the hair from her face with my free hand.

"You haven't broken it." I tore a strip of cloth from my under tunic, and began to tightly weave it around her wrist. When I finished, I drew her against me and leaned once again against the tree. I rummaged through my bags and found my water skin and an old shirt. I wet the cloth and began to carefully remove the dirt from her face. _I'm waiting for you to back away. Please prove me wrong._

"I can do that." She whispered softly.

"No matter. Just rest." She sighed and was silent once again. I finished, and held her tightly for a moment. I dropped my face into her hair and we sat quietly for a time. All of the intense fear which had consumed me was falling away. A dangerous noble currently had control over the capital city and its people, but at this moment, no matter how selfish it was – I felt relieved.

I woke Mel from her sudden sleep as we needed to depart. She grumbled quietly to herself while I smiled amusedly.

"We will be at Erkan-Astiar shortly. Then you can sleep all you wish."

Her face brightened noticeably, though she was still half asleep. I helped her stand and supported her to the horses. The men were prepared to leave. I reattached my bags to my horse, and began to lift Mel onto him.

"What are you doing!"

"You shouldn't ride by yourself. You're too exhausted."

"I've lived through worse. I can ride my own horse." She stated indignantly.

I let go of her, though she swayed slightly. I brought one of the extra horses around to her side, and handed her the reigns.

"Here you are, then."

She glared at me slightly before settling her foot in the stirrup. She pulled on the reigns to swing herself upright, but fell back with a cry of pain. I caught her instantly. Holding her back to my front, I whispered into her ear.

"There is no weakness in riding with me. You were captured for days and are not well. You cannot ride with a sprained wrist," I spoke tenderly. She stood, breathing deeply for a moment, before nodding.

I sighed, "Thank you".

I lifted her onto my horse, and ascended behind her. My arm wound its way around her waist.

"Let's ride."

The group took off through the darkened forest.

I followed behind them, riding as quickly as possible. I allowed myself to finally fully relax. Mel was silent, as was I, but as we rode, her hand came to her stomach to entangle itself with my own.

I kissed her hair once again as I understood the words she couldn't express. Thank you.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Major Fluffiness in this chapter. The extra info that wasn't from the book, which you will understand as you read it, was taken from Q&A's with Sherwood Smith, as well as from info provided in her Crown Duel short stories on her homepage. **

**I'm still not sure about this chapter and my envisioned end to the story - but I'll try my best to update consistently. I've started a new job and don't have quite as much time, but I will try :P**

**_Disclaimer_: Pretend there's a ridiculously witty line here explaining that the world etc belongs to Ms. Smith. **

* * *

We clattered to a halt in the courtyard of Erkan-Astiar late that night. Mel had fallen asleep relatively quickly after we left the woods, exhaustion finally catching up with her. She would get plenty of time to recuperate, as I had decided to regroup from Tlanth over the next days.

The soldiers had dismounted and were heading off to rest before I had the chance to move. _Ah yes, sleep. That'd be nice. _Disengaging myself from my wistful thoughts of rest, I carefully held Mel forward as I dismounted from the horse. I grasped her gently and cradled her against my shoulder as I made my way towards the entrance stairs. She was breathing slowly, and remained asleep as I walked up the stone stairs.

Before we reached the entrance, the doors were unceremoniously thrown open to reveal Bran and Russav. Nee followed, her face tense as she saw us.

"What happened to her?" Bran questioned, hovering above his sister worriedly.

"I haven't spoken to her about it yet. She is worn out. Do not speak too loudly." I said very quietly.

They all nodded, though I saw the worry in their eyes. Bran and Nee walked ahead of us into the foyer, but Russav remained outside, a quizzical look upon his face. _Life, don't ask me this now._ I knew he was waiting to question me – carrying Mel spoke of some level of intimacy which our previous relationship had not contained.

"Not now, Russav."

He nodded, but watched me carefully walk into the foyer carrying the Countess of Tlanth.

Bran showed me the way to Mel's rooms. Thankfully, due to the hour, the courtiers staying in the castle were fast asleep. _Mel would hate for them to see her thus_. We reached the door, which was opened silently by Bran. I stepped into the room, suddenly struck with the knowledge that I was in _her_ room. How seemingly childish – I'd been through hell with her over the past years' war, had seen her in the worst of circumstances – but to be in her space was overwhelming to me.

I laid her gently on her bed, pausing to deliberate my next move. I didn't wish to invade her privacy, but her clothing required changing. I turned, hoping to find Bran at the door, but he had mysteriously disappeared. _They need to work on their subtlety. _I rubbed the sudden fatigue from my eyes, and walked to the wardrobe standing against the far wall. Opening it, I discovered rows of dresses. _Hardly conducive for sleep_. I opened the bottom drawer and discovered night clothes.

I walked to the bed, and stood for a moment, attempting to acquire the courage to continue. _Please don't wake up. I want to live a long life_. I propped Mel against my shoulder, divested her of her filthy tunic, pulled the gown over her head, and removed the rest of the dirt stained clothing she donned. I laid her down and pulled the covers over her still form. Sitting on the bed, I simply sat for a time, watching her sleep. _She's alright. She's safe. _I was still trying to shake the fear I had lived with during her absence. My hand rose of its own volition and stroked her cheek softly. Her head turned, her eyes opening blearily to lock with mine. I moved to stand, realizing it was foolish of me to linger without her permission. A hand grasped my arm before I could leave.

Mel was looking at me, still only half conscious. I moved back to stand alongside the bed.

"Stay?"

_WHAT. Did she actually request that I stay? Me?_ If only Mel had been fully aware, she would have relished in the fact that she had rendered my usually unflappable blank face useless.

I nodded and lay next to her on top of the blankets. A blush still rose on her cheeks as she turned to face the window. I hesitantly wove my arms around her form. Breathing in the scent of her hair, I fell asleep, acknowledging in amazement how much had changed in such a short time.

"_Shhh!"_

"_Don't wake them."_

"_I don't want to wake them, but your constant shushing might do the trick."_

"_Bran!"_

"Bran, as much as I've missed you, I would really like to rest."

"_Mel! Ahh, yes of course, we will see you later today."_ Laughter - the rustling of clothing signalling the escape of Bran, Nee, and most likely my curious cousin. I groaned out loud. _What a way to wake up._

I was lying on my back with Mel clasped tightly to my side, her hand resting lightly on my chest. I knew she was awake, but I did not know how she would react to our current situation.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quickly, hoping to avoid awkwardness.

"Still tired, but I'll live," she paused, "You stayed."

"You asked me to." She didn't move after I said this. I knew that I needed to tell her everything, to solidify our actions of late.

"But why did you?" She sounded curious, and had not made any indication of moving from her current position.

I took a deep breath, then another. I tightened my hold around her and whispered into the air.

"I love you."

Silence greeted my revelation. I released the breath I had seemingly been holding, and sat up. _What a fool I am._ What a fool. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and made for the door. My steps were heavy, the weight of the world suddenly on my shoulders. I had lost the woman I loved, had lost my kingdom.

I felt the touch of a hand on my shoulder. It stopped me mid step. Her hand fell to mine and I grasped it tightly, not daring to hope. My back was still to her. I couldn't summon the courage to face her. I had already slipped into my courtier's mask, hiding myself as best I could.

"I never thanked you for my ring. On my Name Day. Everyone forgot, but you remembered. I wore it happily, never knowing whom it was from, or why it was sent to me." She paused and her words hung heavily between us.

"Who told you" I managed to rasp out.

"Trishe spoke to me about it. Said she recognized it by its age, or cut - something like that."

_How couldn't I have remembered that Trishe had studied gems in her past? _

"She thought it prudent to tell me about the importance of fingers since I was so publically wearing my gift on a finger representing love for another. She was trying to protect me from the Court gossips."

My breath was ragged. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

I heard her breathe deeply.

"I was scared at first. I didn't know how to act around you – didn't know how to overcome my past prejudices. And I realized why I was always angry, or quick to words. Because I was scared. I didn't know how to handle..._this._" She stopped speaking, and I finally managed to turn and face her.

She stared at the floor, clearly embarrassed by her revelations. I remained silent. She finally raised her head to look at me.

"I never changed my ring. It stayed on the same finger. Always." She looked down again.

I exhaled, and fought the rising incredulous joy that fought to escape. I couldn't believe what she had just told me. I'd find it more realistic that I was still abed, ensconced in dreams.

Her gaze remained on the floor, clearly waiting for an answer. I moved closer to her, a breath apart. My lips brushed her forehead, her cheek, and her lips – hesitantly. Her face lifted, our foreheads leant against the other. My breathing was uneven. I leaned forward to kiss her properly, lips moving over each other, gently pressing against each other. I pulled away a fraction – I needed to hear her _say _it.

"Mel?" I questioned her, my voice deeper than usual.

Her eyes opened, her hand coming to rest on the side of my face. She nodded almost unnoticeably.

"I love you."

Amazed, I kissed her hungrily, slipping my arms around her waist, holding her tightly to myself. Her arms folded around my neck, hands moving across my shoulders. The kiss deepened and I lifted her from the ground, needing to be closer to her.

Finally. _Finally. _

I grinned into the kiss.

She loved me.

**REVIEW - it helps my inspiration. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well, I am still here after all. It's been awhile, and I felt super guilty, so here it is. I played with POV's again...my bad. It's a filler chapter, but they are still good, yes? Anyone? ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoy! Feedback would be extremely helpful._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crown Duel or its characters, and I most certainly don't own Rob Pattinson or his songs (dammit). **

* * *

_**I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
I'd do my best to save you  
and tell you**_

_**You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too  
**_

_**And ohhh when the day is through  
I will come to you and take you on  
Your many charms**_

_**You'll be my queen  
And I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too**_

"_**I'll Be Your Lover Too" – Rob Pattinson**_

The following morning, I found myself at the mercy of Russav's insatiable curiosity. Whilst taking a break from battle strategies that had monopolized my every moment, I ran into my suave cousin in the outer courtyard. He positively beamed at me, nearly bouncing out of excitement.

"Really Russav, what will the ladies think of you. You're image has been decimated, my friend. "

"Ruined?" He smiled roguishly, "Never! It's all part of my charm."

I smirked at him, glad to have his attention on another topic.

"What charm is this...?"

"I will not dignify that with an answer." Clapping his hand on my shoulder, he steered us towards the barracks.

"Now tell me cousin. How did yesterday's sleep routine come about? I've never been so astonished, I must say. Did you finally tell her? Who made the first move?"

I stiffened and shrugged my shoulders, but made no answer. Truth be told, I didn't want our

relationship to be in the public eye, but realistically, I was fighting an uphill battle.

"Let's just say it was mutual, and yes I told her of my feelings." At this I grinned uncharacteristically, "And...let's just say those feelings were mutual as well."

Russav ground to a halt, mouth slightly agape. I turned back, looking at him inquisitively,

though inside I was laughing manically.

"Well. Danric, I didn't know you had it in you. How you melted your little Countess's heart is beyond me. All that is left for me to say is how truly happy I am for you both."

I nodded my thanks and we continued on our walk in relative silence.

"So when's the wedding?"

_______

Unfortunately, I had more pressing matters to deal with. For days I negotiated amongst various commanders, discussed at length every possible situation that could arise upon our arrival in Remalna City. We are, at the very least, a thorough bunch. I knew that any plan concocted would lead to a battle, one which I had wished to avoid. However, the Merindars had left little choice in the matter.

The strategies laid out on the table seemed to stare decidedly back at me. Maps, drabbles, entry markings. They plagued my mind. I had been alone for nearly a candle, attempting to make a decision which would ultimately decide the outcome of a country's future.

Sighing deeply, I dropped my head into my hands, hoping wistfully that decided clarity would arrive. I breathed deeply, trying in vain to eradicate the pounding headache which had dawned this morning.

_What do I do?_

______

(Meliara's POV ):

Tlanth had always been a place where I felt free from titles and duties. In this province, I could be myself. The hierarchy between villagers and my family had never fully come into play, which I had always been thankful for. It was thus maddening to me that the arrival of bonafide courtiers could so decimate my home and its carefree persona.

The tapestries were hung, the silverware was impeccably polished. As I gazed at the room around me, I felt like a stranger in my own home. I blew out the air I held and removed myself from the gathering in the library.

_Ridiculous people, fawning over cards when a crisis is at hand. Idiotic decorations! _

I halted and stopped my inner tirade. I was frustrated, but not by the courtiers staying in my home. Vidanric had disappeared after our little escapade, no doubt to hatch a flawless plan of attack against Flauvic. I was being excluded from a battle that was mine to fight. Was I honestly expected to sit idly by?

_I don't think so, Your Highness_, I thought with a smirk.

___

(Danric POV):

I was shocked into awareness by the arrival of Mel, who suddenly emerged from the corridor. Turning in my seat, I gazed at the Countess, instantly cursing my idiocy. _I forgot to tell her about the meeting…_

"Well then. Good morning, _My Lord." _

There is no higher power. If there were, I would be saved from the blazing anger emanating from the petite woman standing in front of me.

"Good morning, _My Lady_." I replied testily, still attempting to nurse the blazing pain in my temples.

She seemed to be having some sort of fierce internal battle as she looked at me. I admit I was quite curious, though confused. Her gaze softened slightly, and she outwardly sighed before sitting on the cushions next to me.

"I was going to tell you how rude and selfish it was to ignore me and leave me out of the political discussions."

I nodded, knowing that she deserved to be involved, and I had been forgetful and reluctant.

"Was?"

"Yes." She reached forward and gently traced her fingers around my eyes. I closed my eyes and felt a rush when lips landed softly on my forehead, soothing the pain. Breathing deeply in relief, I caught her hand in mine and held it as we sat.

The anger in the room seemed to evaporate, its inevitable hurt not needed in the slightest.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, it was unfair of me." I spoke quietly.

"I suppose I can forgive it this time", she said with a hint of a smile.

"I could actually use your input on a serious matter. The method of removing the Merindars…I can't decide on one complete strategy." I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes in irritation.

She reached for the papers which lay on the table in front of us, and began to rifle through them.

"I confess I'm torn between an ambush from all sides and quiet infiltration. More than likely a combination of the two. Both are very dangerous and don't guarantee a great measure of success." I told her quickly.

"Hmm." I smiled and we sat in silence, save for the rustling of papers.

Sometime later, Mel threw down the papers in disgust.

"Could they have thought up _more_ ways to dethrone a mutinous ruler? Honestly? How complex does this have to be?"

I laughed and pulled her close, kissing her hair before muttering, "They _are_ very thorough."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! A short one for ya, I'm trying to get things moving along. . . . for the dreaded ending. Here's to the LOTR soundtrack which helped me write finally. Bravo Howard Shore, you've accomplished the impossible ;)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own the grass and flowers and maybe a rock. That's about it. **

* * *

Time passed rather quickly as our meagre forces gathered in the far peaks of Tlanth. Much of my attention and energy was focused on endless planning and training. Yes, training. I could not hide my astonishment when I awoke to a large party of town folk amassed in the castle courtyard. Thankfully, they were not wielding the deadly pitchfork. I counted myself decidedly lucky.

Every morning the various commanders and I would slowly demonstrate the basics of battle combat. I wasn't overly positive that we were successful. Oh, yes, they could manage well against their fellow man – what I worried for was the other forces at play. _Namely, Flauvic, and his affinity for foul magic_.

Life in the castle itself was quite silent, much to my dismay. Distractions were sometimes needed, and I did not wish to add scared courtiers to my worries. And yet, they grew restless, gossiping amongst themselves at a furious rate. It's at times like these that I truly loathe court life. It can be akin to a disease. My irritation came to a peak this evening while attending a quiet dinner.

_One must keep up appearances_, I thought unhappily.

I sat at the end of the long dining table with Mel and Bran around me. Savona was flirting rambunctiously to a captive yet subdued group of ladies further down the table. I smirked.

"He will not be stopped", I spoke quietly.

Bran paused to watch my cousin for a moment, before turning to me again.

"Would you expect anything different?"

"At any rate, they are being entertained." Mel watched, clearly amused at the sedate courtiers.

_True._

"Poor Savona, his charms are useless tonight. How alarming. He will be desolate." I said, honestly rather amused by my cousins vain efforts.

Mel smiled and my stomach dropped. I fought the urge to clasp her hand in mine. Instead I laid my hand across the table in front of me, slowly unclenching my fist. She watched me knowingly. To my astonishment she gently clasped my hand in hers. In plain sight.

_...has she gone mad?_

I looked over and found Bran's surprise written over his face. We had decided to keep our acquaintance behind closed doors while in the company of members of the court. We simply did not need the added aggravation.

"Mel" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Danric?" She smiled sweetly at me, but did not remove her hand from its position.

"_Stop!"_

"Why?" She spoke louder and I froze in dread. _Oh Life, no. . . . _

Grinning wide, she stood slightly and kissed me softly. I leaned into her and forgot about the heads exploding around us. I was brought back to the present by the loud clatter of china falling to the table. I stared into the aghast faces now turned to us in shock.

"And you felt the need for this because...?" I asked, slightly furious, mostly amused.

Mel picked up her fork and gestured casually down the table.

"Things needed livening up".

She continued eating dinner as usual. I followed her actions, still sitting in amused shock, and ignoring the line of courtiers still staring us down.

_Well_, _they will certainly have something to gossip about now. _

_**************_

Any amusement left by the next evening. I had decided to depart Tlanth the following morning. We had as much preparation as we would get. There was no reason to delay any longer. I was currently sitting awake in my quarters, pondering any alternatives to this plan of ours. I felt sick when I thought of the innocent lives that may be forfeit. _The Tlanth townsfolk themselves are at such a risk...Bran and Nee...Mel. _

_Keeping her safe will be a war in itself_.

Shaking my head tiredly, I extinguished the firestick and fell into a disturbed sleep.

************

It had taken our small entourage nearly a day of travel until we reached the designated area to set up camp. Our army itself was separated into small "hunting" parties, all moving along different paths to Athanarel. Though our arrival would be expected eventually by the Merindars, I did not wish to make our arrival quite so obvious. Though attention to our groups was unavoidable, we had the greater chance of success if one was halted.

We therefore made camp for the night on the far outskirts of a miniscule village. The morning would bring enough action.

We settled for a night of rest under an uneasy sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phew! It's been awhile! Apologies and such, life can get crazy. This is almost done now, very nearly complete. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"My Lord, should we not divide forces?"

We stood in the darkened alleys in the midst of Athanarel-City. Most disturbingly, the city had been deserted when we arrived, and a strange calm had overtaken the streets since. We were shadowed in an eerie sunlight, cautious of any unnecessary movement.

"Not yet", I said curtly. I was tense and uncomfortable, slowly gaining a clear view of who had organized the true rebellion. I glanced nervously around us. Quite an oddity – no sound could be heard. The city itself had been silenced, smothered in the height of day.

Meliara shook me out of my viewing, taking my arm and pulling me aside.

"There is uneasiness."

I frowned and nodded my acquiescence.

She shook her head angrily at my quick acceptance.

"I know this feeling, it's just as it was in the hills. Though more menacing, I suppose." She explained with some irritation.

I looked upward to the shuttered sun, and knew for certain.

'_Flauvic, there is no doubt'_

Meliara nodded grimly, having come to the same conclusion.

"He spent years, unwatched, studying in Nente. I should have realized" I said with derision.

"As I should have, as I saw it firsthand. The blame isn't yours so don't burden yourself with it."

Not for the first time, I truly admired the strength of the woman before me. Even when faced with impossible situations, she fought.

She smiled and grasped my hand in hers, walking back to the others.

'_Wait...she saw it firsthand?'_

I paused and tugged her back to me.

"You saw him, his abilities?" I asked angrily.

"That is what I said"

"And you chose to say nothing?"

She sighed and looked down. I tipped her face up, my hand under her chin.

"It honestly slipped my mind."

I breathed deeply, knowing my face looked as grim as hers. I kissed her quickly on the forehead, smiled slightly, and we rejoined the group.

How could I be angry when it had slipped my mind as well?

*****

We had just come upon the gates to the residence when, as if a blanket had been thrown over us, we were shrouded in absolute darkness.

I sighed loudly.

"Should I hope that was a natural phenomenon, or prepare for the worst?"

Mel laughed quietly beside me.

"Are you fevered?"

"Quite possibly", I laughed.

I sobered quickly as Caerd opened the iron gateway before us. Rather slowly, with trepidation, we ambled forward through the entryway and into the courtyard beyond it. My hand was stretched in front of me, attempting to guide us as best as possible. After a short time, I felt a cold brush of air and paused. Tentatively, I reached my fingers forward, holding the others back for a moment. My hand grazed cool stone, abrasive and dirty against my skin. Sliding my hand upwards, I knocked the bottom of a window sill.

"We're here"

At least we had made it to the residence. If this unnatural darkness had afflicted us any sooner, we would have been lost to the alleyways of town.

I felt Meliara approach quietly from behind. Her hand came to rest blindly on my arm, and then travelled to the wall I had just discovered. Without a word, we began to move forward. It was an arduous journey in the inky blackness. After what seemed to be an eternity of shuffling along, my hand hit solid wood.

"Quiet now."

I pulled Meliara to my side and spoke again.

"We'll go forward alone. Spread out as planned."

Caerd spoke quietly behind me, "Is that still the best option? The darkness will severely limit our abilities."

"It's the chance we must take; you all must go in separately to avoid a full deception on their part."

"But don't worry - we'll gladly walk headfirst into a trap." Mel said cheekily.

"Honestly, what's happening to us", I wondered out loud.

The others departed and began their trek around and through the residence as planned.

I grasped Mel's arm and pulled her forward with me. She was quite uncoordinated without the ability to see. I would have laughed accordingly had the situation not been so serious. As it was, I couldn't help but smirk. At least Mel couldn't see that, or I'd have been glared to death by now.

The thought made me erupt in a huge grin, barely keeping my laughter from emerging.

'_Oh. I'm hysterical. This doesn't bode well'_

Shaking my head firmly, I walked into the dim entrance of the throne room. Meliara was several paces in front of my by now. The room was, oddly, somewhat visible. We walked slowly across the marble floor, heading toward the empty dais. I frowned as we came to a stop, staring at the unoccupied area.

Silence engulfed us as we glanced around the dim chamber.

"Knowing their flair for the dramatic – honestly, I'm disappointed," spoke Mel.

'_He's here, but where...'_

The sudden scrape of steel pulled our attention to the left – where Flauvic stood, sword drawn, angling it amusedly against the stone walls.

"Well we wouldn't want that, my dear Meliara."

* * *

**I'd love feedback! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, the last and longest chapter. I hope it's to your liking, it was a pain to get out. Once again I'm thanking musical inspiration. Here's to Muse and their Exogenesis Symphony. **

**I'd just like to thank all the reviewers who took the time to offer feedback. It's so helpful and really aids the writing process: Courtingu, Siromygod, Fictionlover26, Uneatenbonbon13****, Helplessromantic801, Pepsi Keith, Merryabandon, Sssweetie, Arquenniel, Felsong, and Sphyre. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Our thoughts and ideas are indeed imperative to our evolution, but not the essence of it. In truth, the actions which spring forth from these evolutions are what define us; what will illuminate and irrevocably heighten our existence, or, in the most simplistic of ends - allow us to fade into the oblivion of infamy.

*********

It was to be expected, and very predictable, that Flauvic _would_ aim for dramatics in his choice of confrontation. There really was no reason for any confrontation, besides providing a means to assuage frustration and insinuate a level of superiority and success. He still had much to learn – namely not declaring victory without it actually taking place.

_Yet_, I reminded myself. I knew myself to be dedicated to end this situation. I was, however, fearful of the extremes Meliara may go to. She was impetuous in battle, as I have well learned over our time together.

Flauvic circled us, not moving directly closer, but studying us. A smirk remained etched on his face, even as I noted his surprise at Meliara's presence.

_Why he should be is a mark of his lack of preparedness_, I noted with some satisfaction.

He paused, looking me straight in the eyes, the low light glancing vividly off the steel of his blade.

"What is curious to me", he paused again, glancing at Meliara beside me, "Is why you arrive so...ill-equipped."

I felt Meliara stiffen and stand straighter at my side.

_Oh what an idiot. _

She said nothing but I could see the venom in her stare. We were both wordlessly deciding not to goad Flauvic on. As he so enjoyed his own antics, we would wait until the others were prepared to join us. If at all possible.

He seemed frustrated with our lack of cooperation, to say the least. I was inching my way in front of Meliara as best I could, anticipating his frustration.

He stared at us, eyes glowing with fury at our lack of action, our lack of acceptance. The dim light of the hall faded slowly around us, becoming thick darkness. I felt Mel slip away from me. I whirled around, arms outstretched, searching to no avail.

"This is all I am to expect? Frankly, I anticipated more of you, cousin."

His voice echoed in the darkness, filling the stone hall with contained violence. I ambled forward, lost in shadows and unable to sense where I was moving.

"I am becoming used to disappointment."

I stilled, quietly moving in the direction of his voice.

_Right, in the corner. _

His mocking sigh filled the air.

"My own mother herself became as mundane and useless as you."

His jab was lost as an unsavoury conclusion was being drawn.

_So much for familial love._

"My sister", his steely laugh resonated eerily, "Well, she never could manage very well."

I sensed movement to my left, and shifted quickly. A touch of cold to my hand, and I grasped the arm it originated from, my grip tight.

"But neither could you, cousin. How very naive you have been."

His voice was still circling the room, his discourse necessary for his ego. Knowing the arm held belonged to Meliara, I loosened my hold. She stood close to me for a moment.

"Behind you. Trust me." She whispered the soft tone of her voice barely distinguishable. She slipped away again, leaving the cold object in my hands. I felt along it, realizing it was a staff from the guards at the entry way.

_What is she doing? _

It was then that I sensed a slight disturbance in the air, a shifting, and sense of vibration. Not knowing what caused it, I could only feel that it was not related to the magic Flauvic was wielding so carelessly.

Flauvic's soft voice emerged from behind me, creeping steadily closer.

"How shall we do this, then; a simple exchange of kings – or a duel in which I will undoubtedly be the victor?"

I turned, opening my mouth in final retort, but stopped when I heard the shuffle of footsteps emerge in the darkness. The strange scintillation in the air had increased substantially. I knew with certainty that I needed to stall Flauvic. I could only assume that the movement I heard were members of our party. If they were Flauvic's mercenaries, we were in trouble.

A whisper moved past my ear.

"As you wish."

I felt the tip of his knife against my back at the last moment. I spun around, the knife searing across my lower back, but I cared not.

Flauvic laughed maliciously, clearly delighted.

"There will be no exchange of kings." I spoke finally, with decisiveness.

The strangeness in the air was very strong now, like a heaviness surrounding us.

I heard Flauvic gasp in fury, and then in pain – he fell to the floor. The darkness enveloping us lightened, allowing me to see that Meliara had indeed been the culprit.

Meliara grasped my hand and whispered, "The hill folk".

Finally understanding, I pulled her back as Flauvic noisily got to his feet. The movement in the air had progressed to the sounds of drums resonating in the hall.

Fury was written across his features. He stalked forward, glaring at Meliara ferociously.

"This is your work!"

I pulled her backwards as Flauvic, in his rage, lunged forward. The noise was thunderous now, shaking the floor, the roof, raining dust upon us.

His eyes flashed as the air between us changed. Flauvic cried out and, as we watched in amazement, his body twisted and contorted before our eyes, growing and inexplicably steadying into a magnificent goldenwood tree.

We stood in silence, amazed by what we had seen. I clasped Meliara close to my side as I let out a deep sigh of relief. The hall was bathed in sunlight, filtering over the chaos the room had become, extending out into the clear day air outside.

_It's over._

A hand squeezed my shoulder, and I turned to see Caerd smiling widely at us.

"Apparently I overestimated Flauvic. Where are his mercenaries?" I asked, confused as to how this had come to pass.

His men glanced at each other, then at Caerd.

"Well?"

"We found most of them several rooms away. Excuse me, my lord, but there were only a few. And those that were left were frozen somehow, like statues. We restrained them and left guards with them."

Meliara frowned then, "And you stood by silently this whole time?"

At this they had the presence of mind to look sheepish.

"My lady, you were both handling things quite well and we did not want to alert Flauvic."

She frowned, and nodded, knowing their presence may have altered things quite a bit.

"Very well. Please ensure the safety of the court." I stated, knowing I sounded calm.

They nodded and moved out of the room.

I reached down to drop the unnecessary staff to the floor. I felt the wetness of my shirt at the same moment I heard Meliara gasp loudly.

_It's just a scratch, calm down. I've dealt with much worse. _

Her hands lifted the edge of my tunic, pressed a swath of cloth against the, as I finally acknowledged, somewhat deep cut across my back. She pressed the cloth harder as I slowly recognized it as her outerwear. Her face was tight with anger and fear. I sighed and pulled her against me, holding her tightly for a long moment.

Her arms surrounded me, clutching her tunic to me. She was shaking slightly as I rested my head against hers. I lifted her face to mine and brushed my lips against hers. Her eyes opened and I saw the fear lingering. I leaned forward quickly, kissing her intensely, feeling her anger dissipate as she responded eagerly.

She suddenly pulled away and stared into my face.

"I gave you a weapon and you didn't _use it_?!_"_

_*********_

It was sometime later, after we had searched Merindar House, and after Mel had forced me to get the scratch looked after, that we finally had a chance to rest.

I locked Flauvic's magic books away for later perusal. The court was still fast asleep, Flauvic having put them under some enchantment. I was thankful for the peace, which was very much needed at the moment.

I sat in my quarters, alone as Meliara had decided to clean up. I let decorum slip and slouched in the wingback chair, utterly exhausted. My eyes began to close of their own volition and I was unwilling to stop them.

*********

I awakened to weight strewn across my lap. I opened my eyes to see Meliara slouched against me in the chair, smiling at me amusedly.

"The infamous court decoration, stooped in a chair and fast asleep. What will people think?"

I grinned and hugged her close, her head resting against my neck.

"I can honestly say that I don't care."

I felt her smile and laugh softly. I hugged her tighter against me, feeling relaxed and at ease for the first time in years.

"Neither do I."

I buried my face in her hair and grinned.


End file.
